Superhero's are freaks, right?
by Braelyn
Summary: Cailin learns that she has some dark views of what superheros, villains, and sidekicks are. She eventually realizes that what she thought before is wrong through the help of Warren Peace.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my character. All other characters from the movie belong to some very rich people, who are obviously not me. 

Okay, so this story is about a girl who realizes that she is very prejudice towards those that are different than her. Oh, and it's going to be a Warren OFC fic eventually.

* * *

Superheros are freaks…right?

It's 8:30 Monday morning and I'm walking down the street waiting to catch the city bus to school. I live in a crazy world. A crazy messed up world where people are given three four distinct roles. Super Hero's. What freaks. Powers to destroy or save. If no one had such powers, then the world would be safe. Well, safer. Sidekicks. People with stupid useless powers that often get their superheroes killed. Villains. The retards that do the harming and taking over the world crap. Lastly there is everybody else. Normal people. Me.

I hate them. I hate them all. Superhero's, sidekicks, and villains. No Super Hero saved my sister when the Super Villain picked her out like a child chooses candy. Gone. Taken. Stolen. I'll never see her again. And the sidekick? Ran away like a chicken cause her power was just as useless as she was.

"Cailin!"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me yelling at you, for like, five minutes?"

"Bite me Layla. I'm going to be late for school." I smile to myself. That's my friend Layla. Bright and early in the morning and so darn cheerful. Well…more cheerful than me. Layla hates it when I say Bite ME. It's my phrase though.

I look at her outfit. No surprise there. Green again.

"You know Redhead, you need to start branching out into different colours."

"Green is my colour."

"Envious much?"

I get a blank stare at that. Okay. I know I got a quirky sense of humour, but I thought that was at least a little funny.

"Green with envy Layla?"

"That joke…"

"Sucked? Oh go on Layla. Say something bad that might hurt someone else's feelings. It's very liberating."

"That joke sucked Cailin."

We start giggling.

"Cailin you want to watch a movie later, maybe something scary like 'Skeleton Key' or crazy kung fu like 'Transporter 2'?"

Transporter 2…hell yeah.

'Is William coming?"

I love saying his name like that, cuz he really hates it. Will's a good guy.

"Yeah."

"I'll be there as long as you don't play suck face for the entire movie like you did with 'The Brother's Grimm' when you thought no one was watching."

I love the look or horror on Layla's face. I burst out laughing.

"I saw you two. I was two rows behind you with my brother. Dude! If you're going to make out like that, sit at the back of the theatre!"

"That's not fair!"

"Again I say it Layla, Bite Me!"

Tires squeal and I know it's Layla's bus. I don't even have to look up. I wish we went to the same school, but Layla got accepted into some private school for smart kids. I get why they would want her over me…but how can Will go to the same school. He's no where near as smart as Layla. Oh well. I watch as Layla waves from the back of the bus. She's been such a good friend to me. The first kid I met when I came to town two weeks ago. Alright, one of two kids I've met since coming to town. Layla and Will. They're cute together.

For the second time that morning I hear tires squeal again. This sounds different. I immediately look up in the direction of the squeal. It's a girl on a motorcycle and she's fallen off the bike and her foot is caught in the roll bars, and the darn thing is dragging her across the street. All I can say is thank god for leather gear. I take off in a run as the bike slows down and comes to a stop. The girl manages to push the bike off of her leg. She goes to take the helmet off.

"Stop! You can't do that. It'll – "

I never do finish my sentence. The girl turns out to be a guy! A very exotic looking guy with red highlights. Highlights aside, he looks very kissable.

"Are you okay?"

A scowl. He actually scowled at me.

"Grab that end."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And no, as of now I don't think that I'm going to make Cailin have superpowers. I think I'm going for the normal girl falls for hot looking superhero boy angle. Anyway, any suggestions would be appreciated.**

* * *

Okay not the first three words I expected and for some dumb reason I can feel my hands coming into contact with the object that Mr. Highlights is pointing at. 

I pull, he pushes. The bike is up. Didn't think those things would be so heavy.

"Why'd you crash the bike?"

A grunt. He actually grunted at me. Who the hell grunts at people? FINE.

"You incapable of words, dumbass?"

"You incapable of walking away, sweetass?"

I can't help it. I know the guy just insulted me, I think, but he's grinning and…oh crap…so am I.

He's staring now. "What?" I say. I give him the tilt of the head look with the my eyelashes are so bloody long blink.

"You're blocking my path."

Wow. He didn't even notice how hot I look.

"So? Move me." What? It was the best I could come up with.

I'm intrigued as he gets onto his bike, puts his helmet back on and revs the bike. I stand my ground with my hands crossed over my chest. He moves the bike an inch forward and raises the helmet visor as I involuntarily take a step back to protect my pedicured feet.

"Cute," he says as he closes the visor, shifts gear, and takes off down the street.

Cute? What guys know about what to call us fit into a very small cookie jar. Cute. What girl would want to be called cute. I mean sexy, luscious, bootylicious, curvy, sensual, gorgeous, diamond, or even hottie are way more acceptable. Cute. What a dickhead. A very cute dickhead with really nice hands and large feet…

And there I go staring off into space again. Imagining all sorts of dark, sensual thoughts about Mr. Highlights on the bike. What a guy. The highlights have to go. The mouth too. Well, the words that come out of the mouth can go, cuz that mouth is just too kissable. The body can stay. The body...focus girl. The dark clothes…well, the leather jacket can stay.

Crap. School. That's where I am supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Schools out, and again, today I learned nothing. These kids are so far behind me. I know I'm advanced for my age, but come on, do they really think that gifted classes will help my 'behavioural' problems. It's the whole, she so smart she's bored and that's why she pulls all sorts of crap! That's not it. I pull all sorts of crap because I like pulling crap. Boredom is overated. Challenging the mind is great, but not great enough to put me into those gifted classes. Losers!

There go the people who have friends from last year. It's not exactly fun joining a high school in second year. Met a girl named Georgie. She seemed nice. Loner, but nice.

Can't wait till tonight. Going to see Transporter with Layla and Will. Should be good. Hot guy, hard body, tight ass. Yeah, yeah, my name is Cailin and I'm addicted to hot looking men.

No ones home yet. Not a surprise really. Dad works late. Mom works night shifts at the local hospital. She a nurse going for her Doctor degree. The one good thing about having a mom who's a nurse is that I already know how to stitch up patients. It's amazing. All you do is –

My phones ringing. It's Layla.

"What's up Layla?"

"Hey girl, want to go to dinner before we head to the movie? I want you to meet the rest of my friends. Well, almost the rest of my friends. One won't be -"

"Okay Layla, just stop with the speed talking. Where we meeting at?"

"You up for Greek food?"

"Sure."

"Meet us at Mr. Greeks on Victoria Ave at 7:00."

"Alright Red. See you later."

Guess I got a couple hours to burn. Going to grab the blades and go blading. Got to grab the helmet. I'm going to try the back handspring on my rollerblades today. I've done it a number of times by landing on grass. Not too sure if I can land on concrete and keep going. Should be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In case it's not obvious, my character has a huge flaw. She's extremely smart but vain, and likes to think only about herself and the things that have happened to her (for now). She does have a very caring side though. You'll probably see that in the next chapter. Also, thanks for the review (wish I had more though). **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It's 5:30 and I'm beat. Rollerblading is a great workout. My legs get their target workout, and my ass won't sag when I'm older.

"Hey Sweetass."

What the fu-

Oh. It's him. The dumbass from earlier today.

"Hey dumbass. What's up?"

He's actually walked up to me now and I'm looking him dead in the eyes. The advantage of wearing blades.

Oh. He's put his arms around my waist and is smiling.

"Just in case you fall over, sweets."

Amazing. The guy can actually create a full sentence.

"Now, why would I be the one to fall over? Isn't that all you're capable of doing?" I ask with a full blown smile as I remove his hands from my waist. Wouldn't be any good to have him think that he can hook up with me that easy.

I watch as he drops his face a little so that his hair hugs his cheekbones and hides his eyes.

"My face is up here," I say as I use a hand to raise his chin.

He looks at me blankly, but grabs a hold of my wrist. Crap. This guy is so freakin intense. Those eyes, those lips…that crappy hair.

"What's with the streaks, pretty boy?"

My wrist starts to burn.

"Ow, dickhead, stop twisting my arm like that. You're giving me a burn."

He lets my wrist go.

"Want to get a drink?"

"Now why would I want to do that? You're not exactly my type."

"So what's your type, sweetass?"

I smile at the nickname he has given me.

"Men who are tall, dark, a total hottie, sometimes a badass, sometimes not…oh and has his own place."

He's smiling as I thought he would.

"You just described me."

I take a glide backward on my blades. Just enough to put me out of arms reach.

"I said a man, not a boy, pretty boy."

With that I turn and glide away. I don't even have to turn around to know that the guy is chasing me. What fun. Wonder how far he'll take it. He can't go as fast as me on blades, I mean come on he just on foot and –

Crap. Grass. The ultimate hitch in the get away plan. I pivot and turn around to face the very angry looking bad boy.

"I've beat up guys for call me less you know," is all he says.

"But you won't hurt a woman right?"

"No. I don't hurt women."

I can't help but smile as he smiles at me.

"I don't see any women around though. All I see is a girl with a tight ass and a mouth that talks too much."

"Bite me. Just cuz you can't handle a feisty gal, doesn't mean I talk too much."

"Drink?"

Games up. "Yeah. A drink sound good, but you're buying. So what's your name?"

"Warren."

"Cailin".

"Unusual name."

"For an unusual gal, don't ya think"

"You always think so highly of yourself?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"It's attractive."

I can't help but give the stupid smile/grin. He's saying all the right things now. He – Warren – has stopped being a dumbass and has moved to intriguing badass in mere seconds. Oh the potential.

"So where you taking me, cuz as much as I would love being this tall, I'm not and am wearing my blades."

"There's a coffee parlour around the corner. Can you blade there at a slow pace?"

"Yes. I don't do coffee. The taste is bitter no matter how much sugar I put into it."

"I don't do sugar either, sweetass. The sell really good freshly squeezed lychee juice."

"Lychee juice." I say it as a statement.

"Yeah. It's a type of small fruit that is red and prickly – "

"I know what it is, Warren, I've just never had it by itself before. Usually you mix it with some liquor and pore it over some vanilla ice cream."

"Liquor huh? You a cheap date?"

I laugh. "Yes, I am. Can't really hold my liquor too well. Three shots of liquor and I'm really…relaxed. What about you? You a cheap date?"

"I don't drink, Cailin."

"Why the hell not?"


End file.
